When the World Caves In
by Pain Not the Measure of Mercy
Summary: AU Story about abuse, and Nathan being a hero. Anyway actually summary inside chapter one Couples: Jeyton, Brucas, NathanOC, Chris KellerOC
1. Who Hasn't Kissed the Enemy

So an actual summary! Well lets see here...

No Naley marriage... though they did get together. Haley goes on tour and they break up. :( Anyway after almost a year Haley can't put up with Chris anymore so she is leaving the tour but not before she finds out a secret about one of her best friends Lea. That's where the story starts. So this will mainly focus on Lea, Haley, Nathan, and Chris. Wow that was more background information then a summary wasn't it?

This is my first ever fan fiction so I have no idea how well this will turn out...

* * *

Chapter One: Who Hasn't Kissed the Enemy

* * *

She waited for him backstage, in his dressing room, so Haley wouldn't know she was there. He walked in and smiled. After closing the door he walked over to her and kissed her. No words just a passionate, rough, needy kiss. Lea's heart was racing. All she could think about was him. He backed her against the wall and ran his hand up her skirt. 

"Chris. Not here. We can't." Lea managed to get out between kisses. He didn't stop though. Chris Keller always got and did what he wanted. No one told him no. He responded to her plea by moving his hand up further. Then he again covered her mouth was his to avoid any of her weak attempts at protest. She didn't have time to protest though because at that exact moment Haley James walked in.

"Chris I was…. oh my god! Lea?" Haley questioned in disbelief as Chris and Lea untangled themselves from each other.

"Haley." Lea's managed to choke out.

"What are you doing here? With **HIM**?"

It was apparent to everyone that over time Haley James had begun to hate Chris Keller. When she began the tour almost a year ago she had been fascinated by him, now after getting to know him she was leaving the tour because she couldn't stand him anymore. He was a chauvinistic, sexist, self righteous pig. Well that's what she had gotten used to calling him when he wasn't around anyway. Especially when she would call home to Tree Hill to talk to her girlfriends. It was kind of their thing. Lea, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke just loved to bash Chris together, which was why Haley was so shocked to find Lea in Chris' arms. Haley sent Chris a death glare when he looked as if he was going to open his mouth.

"Ms. James, Mr. Keller they need you on stage." One of the stage hands had appeared and quickly left after delivering the message. Lea let out a sigh of relief after Haley left reluctantly followed by Chris a minute later. He had kissed her and promised to take care of the Haley situation.

* * *

Hours later Lea finally returned home to a blinking red light on her phone indicating two new messages. Lea pressed the play button and began to undress. 

_"Hey babe, sorry I didn't get a chance to see you before you left. I didn't get a chance to talk to Haley either, she just split after the show so if you have two messages on your phone, brace yourself for the second, it's probably her yelling. Anyway call me when you get this. Love ya, sweet dreams."_

As the message stop Lea looked over to the machine then did as Chris told her, braced herself for all hell to break loose.

_"LEANNE ELIZABETH AUSTIN! YOU CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"_

"So maybe I underestimated her hate for him." Lea said aloud to herself after her machine informed her there were no more new messages. She quickly picked up the phone and called Haley while trying to figure out exactly what she would tell her.

"Please tell me he was forcing himself on you so I can just kill him and get it over with." Haley answered the phone in a plea.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Even though Haley had never dated Chris, and never even wanted to, Lea felt like she was betraying her best friend.

"It's CHRIS! Remember the guy we all hate! Chris Keller, the chauvinistic, sexist, self righteous pig! The idiot that talks about himself in the third person! How did…? When…? WHY?"

"It just kind of happen a month ago. You know when Peyton, Brooke and I came to see you and you told us that you were leaving the tour."

"Do you remember why I was leaving? BECAUSE OF CHRIS!"

"Haley I'm sorry I didn't go there intending for this to happen!"

"Does anyone else know?" Haley asked calming a little.

"No. Just you, Chris, and I."

"Good thing. Peyton would glare you to death, you'd get the lecture from hell from Brooke, Luke would probably punch Keller, and Nathan well I think we both know how well that would go."

"Nathan has no say over who I date!"

"Tell that to him! You know the only reason he ever left me alone after we broke up was because he moved on to you."

"Well then can't he find someone to replace me! It's been two months since we broke up, he doesn't own me I can do what I want." Lea was getting frustrated thinking about how Nathan had been acting towards her lately.

"Well tell him, don't yell at me! I'm the one who is supposed to be angry here."

"Yeah sorry. Hey Haley I got a question. You think me and Nathan could ever just be normal again? Like you two are now. Just friends no over possessive ex boyfriend issues?"

"I don't know. I mean it took us a long time to get here. Plus I don't know how he is going to handle another girlfriend leaving him for Chris Keller."

"I didn't leave him for Chris! It just happened, AFTER we had broken up! And you didn't either you were never even with Chris!"

"Well you know Nathan doesn't truly believe me, even if he says he does. You can tell, anytime Chris is mentioned around me or if I say something about him, he gets that look. And honestly I don't know if he will believe you and Chris happened after you and him broke up."

"Great! Well thanks this has been a very helpful talk! I'm gonna go slit my wrists now." Lea said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Emo kid." Haley laughed.

"Yeah right! Seriously though I'm gonna go get a shower and maybe life's answers will just come to me." Lea said with fake enthusiasm.

"I doubt it but go ahead and try I'll call you tomorrow. Love you Lea even though you have apparent bad taste in men." Haley joked trying to make Lea feel better.

"Love you too Hales even though you're the worst advice giver EVER!"

After hanging up Lea jumped in the shower and let the hot water run over her body hoping that instantly the answers would come to her. As Haley had predicted, when Lea got out of the shower, she didn't know how she would tell Peyton, Brooke, Lucas and most importantly Nathan.


	2. And Nothing is Okay

So this chapter is kinda of short but its also kinda of important so does that balance out?

Paola this is the chapter you didn't get to read in third period today

* * *

Chapter Two: And Nothing is Okay

* * *

Lea woke up as she had most days this month, partially regretting her relationship with Chris Keller. Then she had a thought, not for the first time in recent weeks, would it be easier to just leave him then put up with the shit from everyone? Was he even worth it? She was brought back to reality by a high pitched ring, which she finally realized was the phone. She knew who it was. He called at the same time every morning. 

An hour later she hung up and all the feelings about leaving him were gone. He had that effect on her. He could talk her into or out of whatever he wanted. And most of the time he didn't even know he was doing it. He had no idea she thought about leaving him, and if he did he showed no signs of it. What did it matter to him? She wouldn't leave him, he wouldn't allow it.

Lea got up and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that she could have fit into three times over. Then she made a quick call to Pizza Hut for breakfast, well technically lunch she thought. About forty minutes later the doorbell to her apartment rang. She ran to answer it will the money in hand.

"Hey!" Haley threw her arms around Lea. "Expecting a hooker or something?" Haley asked referring to the money.

"Oh no, just pizza." Lea smiled.

"Any for me? Haley?! What are you doing home?" Nathan asked as he walked up to the girls from, what looked to Lea like, out of nowhere.

"Hey Nathan, I decided to come home a couple of days early so I can find a place to live."

Nathan looked shocked "What do you mean live?"

"I'm leaving the tour." Haley admitted, realizing that she had only told her girlfriends that small bit of information.

"Wow! Why? I thought you loved the whole music tour thing?" a hint of anger was evident in Nathan's voice.

"Just wasn't right for me, I guess. Plus I couldn't deal with Chris anymore either." Haley sent Lea a quickly look.

There was an awkward silence for a moment which was interrupted by the pizza delivery man arriving.

"32.30" he said in a flat, monotone voice. Lea handed him the money and took the pizza inside.

"You two don't have to stand out there like idiots!" Lea called as she walked through the living room towards the kitchen. Nathan and Haley quickly came inside. Haley swiftly walked over to Lea as Nathan closed the front door then sat on the couch.

"Did you know he was coming?" Haley whispered

"Does this look like the face of someone in the know?!" Lea whispered back much louder as she pointed to her face.

Nathan took the opportunity to glance around the apartment for any signs that other men had been there. Lea interrupted this task by asking him if he wanted pizza.

"Sure" Nathan said. As he got up to grab a slice Haley's phone interrupted the silence that followed.

After a minute it was apparent to both Lea and Nathan that she was having an argument with Chris Keller about leaving the tour early. Haley walked outside so she could scream at Chris for, in her opinion, brainwashing her best friend into dating him without Nathan hearing her. Inside Nathan and Lea were talking about absolutely nothing and every now and then Lea would catch Nathan eyes wandering around the room. She let him think he was getting away with it for five minutes until she was so fed up she couldn't stand it.

"You want to check in the bedroom for guys hiding in the closet?"

"What?" Nathan asked being brought back to reality by Lea's harsh comment.

"This is ridiculous Nathan! I am not your girlfriend…"

"Right now." Nathan tried finishing Lea's statement for her.

"Ever again! You can't keep doing this! You can't just show up whenever you like. You can't keep watching over me or protecting me or whatever you want to call it! I don't need you to do that anymore Nathan!

Somewhere around Nathan vain "right now" comment Haley had quietly come back into the room and noticed that Lea's house phone was ringing.

"Lea. Lea. LEA! Your phone is ringing!" Haley said finally getting her attention.

"Whatever let the machine get it!" She snapped. She continued her rant on Nathan finally getting everything out without him interrupting her. She felt so much better when she had finish until she realized that Chris Keller's voice was filling her apartment via her answering machine.

_"Hey babe, I just got off the phone with Haley and she's calmed down some after finding out about us…."_

That was all Nathan needed to hear for the rage inside him to explode.

"CHRIS KELLER! YOU'RE DATING CHRIS KELLER?"


	3. Is This the New Fear

* * *

Chapter Three: Is This the New Fear

* * *

"Hello?" Peyton answered the phone after peeling herself off of Jake. 

"Hey, Peyton? It's Haley. Can you call Brooke and get over here quick?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"We'll explain when you get here."

"Alright. I'll call Brooke now."

* * *

"So what's this major issue?" Brooke asked after everyone had gotten to Lea's apartment. Haley looked to Lea. 

"Look at it this way, their reactions can't be as bad as Nathan's."

"I'm sort of seeing someone and Nathan found out and went berserk." Lea finally admitted.

"Who?" Brooke and Peyton said simultaneously.

"Chris…"

"Chris who?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"Keller."

Peyton sat looking dumbfounded as she slowly absorbed the new information that was just given to her. Brooke, however, was much more vocal.

"Chris Keller?!"

"Brooke I don't need another lecture. I just got one from Nathan. Which, by the way, is why you're here. To give me support after Nathan made me feel like shit." Lea said cutting Brooke off before she could get further into her tirade.

"So Nathan knows?" Peyton asked slowly coming back to reality.

"Unfortunately."

"Why the hell did you tell him before us? Why did you tell him period?" Brooke asked, questioning Lea's logic in tell her ex-boyfriend about her new boyfriend whom everyone hated anyway.

"I didn't! My stupid answering machine did!"

"What exactly did Chris say on the message? Maybe you can tell Nathan that he heard something wrong?" Peyton offered a quick fix to Lea's big problem.

"Actually I don't know. Nathan heard Chris use the words babe and us and he just went slam to the left. The message is still on the machine if you want to hear it."

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley looked at each other for a second then all decided to listen to it so Lea followed them into the living room and pushed the play button on her machine. After informing them that there were two old messages and one new, the machine filled the dead silent room while Chris Keller's voice.

"_Hey babe, I just got off the phone with Haley and she's calmed down some after finding out about us. I have a surprise for you, I'll be in Tree Hill some time after 1pm. Can't wait to see you. Love ya."_

* * *

Nathan had gone to the river court after leaving Lea's. Now he sat in Karen's Café, at the counter, ignoring the silent fight his mother and father were having just a few feet away from him. Nathan heard the door open and glanced over to see who had walked in. The rage inside he exploded again when he saw Chris Keller saunter in. 

"KELLER!"

Nathan quickly got up and made his way between the tables to him. Chris looked up just in time for Nathan to hit him square in the face. In the next instant he was sprawled out on the floor. Chris quickly got up and the fight resumed. It continued, with Nathan having the upper hand, until Dan Scott stepped in between the musician and this son. Dan lead Nathan and Chris outside after Karen order them both out of the Café.

* * *

Lea was sitting in her living room when Chris burst in and slammed the door behind him. She quickly got up and ran over to him. 

"What happened?" Lea asked as she looked him over. She noted a busted lip, bruising on both his face and right hand, and a wounded ego. All in all Chris' injuries were minor, compared to what they could have been, if they were inflicted by Nathan as she assumed.

"Your ex-boyfriend happened! Of all people, you told Nathan Scott about us?!"

"I didn't tell him, he just kind of found out."

"How?" Chris' question sounds like more of a demand.

"He heard a message you left on my machine."

"Maybe this sounds redundant but again, how?"

"He was here when you…."

"What was he doing here?" Chris said cutting Lea off.

"He just showed up this morning, right after Haley got here." Lea said now realizing she had to defend herself.

"He just showed up? Come on Lea you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I expect you to trust me!"

"How can I trust you if you're always around him?"

"What are you insinuating Chris?"

"Nothing. Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not! And I'm not having this argument with you." Lea turned and began to walk away. Chris grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to face him.

"Yes _we_ are having this _conversation_ **right now**." Chris said eerily calm as his grip tightened around her wrist.

"Yes, because you say so I am going to do it. I'm not your dog Chris! I don't do what you say on command! Now let go!" Lea said still struggling to get her wrist free.

"Ok." Chris smirked and let go watching Lea fall to the ground.

"Jesus for someone who hates Nathan your acting a lot like him." Lea said picking herself up of the ground. She was on her feet for no more then a few seconds before she was on the ground again. It took a second for her to realize that Chris had hit her. She looked up at him in shock.

"Don't **EVER** compare me to him."


	4. Or Just Another Fight

* * *

Chapter Four: Or Just Another Fight

* * *

Haley woke up rather early the next morning so she decided she would call and see if the girls wanted to have a 'chick day'. Peyton had agreed right away. Brooke was a little reluctant, as she was still kind of mad at Lea for her supposed betrayal, but she eventually agreed. Lea, on the other hand, wasn't answering her phone. After three calls and still no answer Haley finally gave up. Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all met at Karen's Café to decided what to do for the day. 

"Where's Lea?" Peyton asked as she sat down at the counter already occupied by Haley and Brooke.

"Probably in bed with Keller." Brooke said in disgust.

"Brooke! She our best friend, don't take it out on her because her boyfriend is a jackass!" Peyton scolded.

"Okay, okay! But I mean out of all the guys in the world... seriously Chris Keller?"

"Yes Brooke we are extremely aware about you feelings towards him now can we please move on." Haley said, finally putting in her two cents.

"Alright! So like P. Sawyer said where is she?"

"I don't know I called her but she didn't answer."

"That's not like her. Should we go check on her?" Peyton asked.

"She might just be with Chris after what happened yesterday." Brooke informed the group as if they should have known.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"Nathan and Chris got in a huge fight here yesterday. Apparently Chris picked the worst time to come in here, Nathan was sitting here all angry and stuff and just went off when Keller came in. It was so bad Dan had to pull them apart. I'm surprised you two hadn't heard yet." Brooke smiled when she finished telling the story, not only did she enjoy a story where Chris got punched but she just loved to gossip and this was the latest news going around town.

Peyton looked dumbfounded. Haley though, wasn't surprised at all. She'd seen how angry Nathan was when he'd left Lea's apartment the day before. Honestly, she thought, Chris should be thanking god he was still alive.

* * *

Nathan sat on his bed thinking. He couldn't believe that Lea, HIS Lea, was with Chris Keller! Well, he thought, she wasn't exactly his right now, but she would be soon. Nathan thought back to when Haley and he split over the tour and Chris, he was not about to let history repeat itself with Lea. He picked up the phone. He had to apologize for everything: the yelling, fighting, how he acted in the relationship, hell how he was acting now. The phone rang four times before someone answered. 

"Hello?" An irritated male voice asked.

"Keller?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, who's this?"

"Put Lea on." Nathan commanded.

"Nathan? Yeah you wish! Stay the hell away from her!" Chris spat before hanging up the phone.

Lea laid next to Chris and didn't move. To her knowledge he still thought she was asleep. She must have been right because a few minutes later Chris quietly slipped out of bed to get in the shower. Twenty minutes later when he emerged from the bathroom she was already in the kitchen making breakfast. So he quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Lea was surprised. It was as if their fight last night never happened.

"Hey babe, what are you making?" Chris asked with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Just some French toast, want some?" Lea said still a little caught off guard by his attitude or lack there of.

"Sure"

That's how it was for the rest of the day. Chris acted as if nothing happened and Lea tried to forget that something did. That was until she saw the bruise forming on her cheek and wrist.

**

* * *

One Week Later…**

Lea hadn't been out all week, despite the best attempts by Haley, Peyton, and Brooke. In that week Lea and Chris had fought three more times. Well Lea didn't really consider Chris hitting her and her giving into whatever he wanted, at the time, as a fight. Thankfully none of the so called fights resulted in bruising in noticeable places like her face, mostly there where on her wrists and one on her back.

Lea was beyond grateful that Chris had stepped outside to get something from his car when the phone rang. It was Nathan, for the first time today, but definitely not the first time this week.

"Nathan?" Lea asked timidly.

"Lea? Finally! Where have you been all week?" Lea could practically hear the smile on Nathan's face. He sounded so relieved to at last, hear from her.

"Nathan you have to quit calling here! It's causing too many problems." Lea stated, quickly glancing at the door to make sure Chris hadn't come back inside yet.

"What? Well it wouldn't…"

"I have to go, bye!" Lea quickly hung up just as she heard the front door close.


	5. Is This What You Call Pain

* * *

Chapter Five: Is This What You Call Pain

* * *

"Broody!" Brooke whined. 

"Yes Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

"Why aren't they here yet?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to call them?"

"Could you?" Brooke smiled.

Lucas left the bedroom to get the phone. Brooke was having a girls night. She and Peyton had finally gotten Lea to agree to come out after a week of asking, begging, and bribing. It was 6:39pm and none one was here yet. That didn't surprise Lucas as they weren't supposed to be here until at least 7:00pm.

Peyton informed Lucas that she and Haley were on the way and to tell Brooke to chill out. After that Lucas called Lea's house. Three rings later she picked up.

"Hello?" Lea sounded stressed, Lucas thought to himself.

"Hey! It's Luke. Brooke is freaking out cause no one is here yet. Yes before you say anything I know you aren't supposed to be here until 7 but you know Brooke so are you still at you house or on the road or you need a ride?"

"Luke this really isn't…." Lea was cut off by Chris yelling in the background.

"GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!"

"Lea what the hell was that?" Lucas' voiced sounded as if he demanded an answer.

"Luke, I'm sorry I have to go." Lea sounded terrified.

"Lea! What is going on?! Are you ok?"

"I SAID NOW." Lucas could tell Chris had gotten closer to the phone. It was as if was standing right next to it. He heard what sounded like a plea of some kind from Lea to Chris before the line went dead.

* * *

"How did you get her to agree to come?" Haley asked. 

"Lots of begging." Peyton laughed. "But seriously, I don't understand why she has become such a recluse. Haley was quiet. "What? Do you know why?"

"Well I think maybe it has something to do with Chris." Haley admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we all know Chris isn't the greatest person in the world but while I was on tour with him I meet one of his ex-girlfriends. She said he was VERY controlling and possessive.

* * *

Nathan was impatiently waiting for Lucas at the river court. It was 6:47pm and Luke was 17 minutes late. Nathan had just taken a seat on the bleachers when his cell phone rang. 

"Luke? Man where the hell are you?"

"Look I am at Brooke's but I need to you go and check on Lea!" Lucas' voice sounded urgent.

"What? Why can't you go? She doesn't want to talk to me remember." Nathan stated bitterly.

"Look Nate, I have no way over there. Brooke lent her car to Rachel and Peyton dropped me here earlier. That's not even the point I think she needs our help! I think Chris might be…" Lucas was silent for a second unsure if he should tell Nathan his suspicions.

"Chris might be what?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"I think Chris is hitting her." Lucas finally said.

* * *

Nathan was at Lea's apartment in less then 10 minutes after hanging up with Lucas. The first thing he noticed was that Chris' car was missing. He quickly ran up to the third floor to her apartment. 

"Lea?!" Nathan called out as he pounded on her front door. "LEA!" He tried again louder after not getting a answer from the first. He attempted to just walk in but of course, with his luck, this was the only time the door was locked. So he checked where she kept her spare key and was surprised to actually find it there. He immediately unlocked the door and walked in. Hearing sobs coming from the back bedroom he instantly went back there first. "Lea?" He asked softly as he opened the bedroom door.

"Nathan?" Lea looked up but continued to sit with her knees to her chest and her back against the headboard.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Nathan asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing. We just had a fight."

"A fight?"

"Oh not like that! Just an argument!" Lea said a little too quickly. Nathan knew she was lying because she wouldn't look into his eyes when she lied and right now she was starting intently at her knees. "What are you doing here anyway?" She was trying to change the subject and Nathan wasn't going to have it.

"Lea, please don't lie to me." Nathan said simply as he watched Lea tuck her hair behind her ear, something else she did when she was lying. He caught a quick glimpse of something black and blue on her wrist as the sleeve of her shirt slid up her arm slightly.

"I'm not, Nathan."

"Then explain this to me." Nathan said grabbing her wrist and exposing a bruise far worse then he originally thought.


	6. Is This What They Call Freedom

* * *

Chapter Six: Is This What They Call Freedom

* * *

"I.. I.." Lea mumbled before breaking down into tears. 

Nathan let go of Lea wrist and pulled her close to him. She cried into his shoulder for what seemed to her like an hour, but in reality was only 5 minutes. After she had stopped crying so hard she shook, Nathan spoke.

"Lea. Come on, let's get you out of here." Nathan started to get up.

"No! I can't leave. Chris is going to be angry enough if he finds out you were here. Maybe you should go."

"Are fucking kidding me? I am **NOT **leaving you here so that jackass can beat on you some more." Nathan nearly screamed, instantly pissed.

"Nathan you don't understand! I don't think he means to do…"

"NO! Lea I refuse to listen to you try to defend him! You're coming and you're stay at Luke's, I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming!"

"Nathan you can't force me to leave if I don't want to!"

"THE HELL I CAN'T! Clearly you are out of your mind to want to stay here, I am trying to help you Lea!" Nathan's last few words came out as some what of a plea.

After another twenty minutes of arguing Nathan had finally gotten Lea to agree to leave. They showed up at Lucas' about 15 minutes after that.

"Hey Nate! Lea? Are you ok?" Lucas had obviously not been informed of the plan.

"She'll be ok." Nathan stated as they made their way inside.

* * *

Chris came home to an empty apartment. He immediately called Lea's cell phone. 

"Where are you?" Chris demanded after she answered.

"I'm, I just…." Lea stammered.

Nathan who had been sitting next to her at Lucas' knew who she was talking to by the timid sound in her voice. He grabbed the phone from her without warning.

"Keller?" Nathan asked walking away from everyone else.

"Nathan Scott, I should have known. What are you doing with **my** girlfriend."

"Protecting her." Nathan's blood was boiling with rage, Chris on the other hand seemed relatively calm.

"Protecting? From what?" Nathan could practically see Chris smirking on the other end of the phone line.

"FROM YOU!" Nathan screamed.

"Your wasting your time Scott! She'll come _crawling _back to me, I promise you." Chris' promise was more of a threat really. He hung up without waiting for Nathan's response.

**

* * *

One Week Later**: 

Lea hadn't _seen_ Chris all week. That's not to say she hadn't heard from him. A phone call at least once a day, if not twice. She hadn't told anyone about the calls, she didn't feel she had to. She was surprised when he called he didn't sound angry at all.

**FLASHBACK**

_It had been two days since Lea had been abruptly removed from her apartment. She was now staying with Brooke and Haley as everyone thought it best she stay with her girlfriends. That and the fact that they couldn't move her into Lucas' without Karen asking question that Lea didn't want to answer._

_Haley was out stocking up on food for the three while Brooke had just stepped into the shower for what Lea knew would be at least an hour long. She didn't mind though. It was nice to not have them around for every second of every minute. She was enjoying her much needed alone time when her cell phone rang._

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lea groaned as she felt around the bed for the bothersome little machine._

"_Hello?" She said without even opening her eyes to read the caller ID._

"_Hey babe." A shiver ran through Lea as she heard Chris' voice for the first time since Nathan had 'kidnapped' her._

"_Chris?"_

"_You sound shocked to hear from me."_

"_Well I just thought…" her voice trailed off._

"_What because you made a mistake I'd hate you? I don't blame you hun. I know most of this was Nathan's doing, he didn't even ask you how you felt did he? He just up and stole you away." Chris was an excellent manipulator when he wanted to be._

**END FLASHBACK**

Lea was unexpectedly brought back from her thoughts by Brooke who had just recently returned from shopping.

"BARBIE!" Brooke called out to the otherwise empty apartment.

"Brooke! What did I say about that nickname?" Lea whined.

"You're gonna have to deal with it! It's my thing! Everyone gets a nickname."

"Fine." Lea grumbled, relenting for now.

"Okay! Good! So moving on! I think we should all do something together tonight. You, me, P. Sawyer, and Tutorgirl." Brooke exclaimed as if it were the best idea on the planet.

"Uh, I don't think tonight is a good idea. I have so much homework and stuff."

"Come on, it's one night! It will be fun!" Brooke pleaded.

"Not tonight, but what about tomorrow?"

"Ok, but you CAN'T back out of it, promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas Scott were at practice. Two problems out of the way, Chris thought. Haley was with Peyton and Brooke, somewhere. It really didn't matter to him where they were, what mattered was that Lea was all alone in the apartment. 


	7. Do the Wicked Never Lose

AN: Sorry Meggy I know this is gonna be horrible but you asked for it! FYI I have never written anything close to a sex scene which is why this is pure crap lol_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Do the Wicked Never Lose_

* * *

_

_"I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

Lea was lying on her bed watching a movie she hadn't seen since she was six, Labyrinth. _Why? Why in the world would anyone wear those pants? Or the entire outfit for that matter! _Lea thought to herself but then remembered, it was the 80's a time when the entire world had really bad fashion sense.

A few minutes later the movie had finished and Lea was cleaning up the popcorn and Dr. Pepper cans from the living room when she spilt the last of the Dr. Pepper down her white tank top.

"Shit!" Lea hissed.

She finished cleaning up then went back to the bedroom and pulled out her pajamas. A pair of black boxers, she'd stolen from Nathan when they were dating, and an old Guns N Roses t-shirt that stated in yellow letters 'Guns N Roses at the Whiskey'. After coming back into the living room she sat back on the couch just long enough to hear a knock at the front door. She opened the door to reveal Chris Keller leaning against the door jam with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey babe."

"What are you doing here?" Lea was shocked to see him to say the least.

"I came to see my girlfriend." He answered innocently making his way into the apartment.

"Chris you can't just show up here! And I'm not your girlfriend anymore." Lea surprised both Chris and herself with the last statement.

"Why because Nathan says so?" Chris said walking towards her as she backed away.

"No because I think its for the best." Lea said as she felt her back press against the wall.

"You don't believe that." Chris said seductively.

"Yes, I do." Lea said in a quiet whisper only trying to convince herself now.

Chris closed the gap between their mouths with a firm kiss. "No you don't." He said after pulling away and looking into her eyes. He then moved from kissing her mouth down to her neck, that sensitive spot that only he knew. A small moan reluctantly escaped her lips. She couldn't let him know she was enjoying this. It was wrong, oh god was it wrong, but then why did it have to feel so damn good? She finally gave in, after pulling off his jacket she quickly reached for his shirt. Chris smirked as he let her yank the shirt off of him. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily, the fact that she'd started to undress him first only proved to himself how much Nathan was wrong, she was his and always would be. Now standing in just his jeans he slowly pulled her prized t-shirt over her head exposing her chest and a smile on her face. Lea immediately began to unbutton his jeans. Desire had clouded her mind now instead of the sane thoughts of how this couldn't work she was having thoughts of going back to him, for good.

"You ready babe?" A simple question that made her knees weak. She realized now that she was completely naked, they both were. Apparently during her contemplation of their relationship he had finished undressing them both.

"Yes."

* * *

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all sat in Peyton's room planning the girls night Brooke had informed Lea about. 

"What about "The Burning Bed?" Brooke suggested a movie to watch tomorrow night.

"Brooke?! Do you know what that's about?" Haley asked, shocked she would recommend that.

"Uh no I saw the title when I was flipping threw the channels the other day and the title sounded really cool."

"Brooke its about a man who abuses his wife for 13 years! Do you really want to show Lea that?" Peyton asked.

"Oh well uh ok then you pick something P. Sawyer!"

"Pirates of the Caribbean? It's a comedy plus it has Johnny Depp. You can't go wrong with that."

"Ok so besides the movie, what else do you have planned Captain Brooke?" Haley mocked Brooke as she got up to get the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD.

"Well let's see, after the movie there's nails, hair, and of course boy gossip!"

"So basically what we do every other day." Peyton said cutting in.

"Yep! Only we are going to do it together. ALL OF US."

* * *

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Lucas turned and asked Nathan who was in the passenger seat. 

"Uh, I don't know. Probably playing NBA Live or something. Why?"

"Brooke's going to be with the girls, some kind of anti-men night or something."

"Since when is Brooke anti-men?" Nathan laughed.

"Apparently since tomorrow? I think it's more of a party for Lea, to take her mind off of Chris." Nathan's mood immediately darkened at the mention of Chris Keller.

"Speaking of that, where is he?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since before you 'kidnapped' Lea." Luke joked. The entire group had taken to calling it "Lea's Kidnapping" despites Nathan's protests.

"Man don't call it that! You make it sound like I took her against her will or something!"

"You kind of did."

'Well it was for her own good! She couldn't just stay there." Nathan said defending himself.

"I know, you don't have to justify it to me I was just joking man."

**

* * *

A Few Hours Later:**

Lea had finally gotten Chris to leave the apartment, after reluctantly agreeing to, in his words, "come back to him". She'd asked for a few days to 'get everything in order' and he'd given her until Monday, four days. She needed to get her head on straight and everything sorted out, especially the questions constantly running through her brain. Is this a good idea? Has he really changed? Should I have ever left in the first place? Will it work this time? Does he really love me? How does he really feel about me? The last to bothered her the most, so she picked herself up and walked over to the radio.

"Oh wise radio, how does Chris really feel about me?" Lea didn't exactly get the answer she'd wanted.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

* * *

Chris returned to his apartment, grinning from ear to ear. She was his again, or would be in a few short days anyway, and she would pay dearly for her disobedience. 


	8. It'll Be A Day Like This One

* * *

Chapter Eight: It'll Be a Day Like This One

* * *

The "girls night" had gone off without a hitch, for once. Lea didn't dare tell anyone about her deal with Chris. She had a plan, date Chris secretly and when everyone finds out, deal with it then. Good plan? No, she knew it was horrible, but it was the only plan she had. Besides when they find out she could just show them how much he'd changed, and the time in between gave Chris time to prove to her that he actually had changed. 

It was Friday night, game night in Tree Hill. Everyone was going to be at Tree Hill School for the basketball game, everyone except Lea Austin and Chris Keller. Lea had explained to everyone she had a history paper due Monday which is was why she wasn't coming to the game, what she didn't tell them was she had finished the paper two days ago and that she was going to see Chris. So far after two days her plan was working, she'd been with Chris, no one knew, and he was being prince charming.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Come in." Chris greeted her as she stepped into his apartment._

"_Wow, this is…wow." Lea was almost speechless. _

_Earlier that day Chris had text her and asked her to show up at his place around seven that night. Now eight hours later it was seven and Lea couldn't believe her eyes. Before her, where the dining room was usually covered with boxes and basically a 'catch all' room, there was a beautiful table for two with roses in her seat. The room was light with dim candlelight and softly she could hear something that sounded like the beginning of 'November Rain' . Their song. Well actually Chris didn't really care that much for Guns N Roses but he knew Lea loved them and it was 'November Rain' that was playing when first meet._

"_Chris, why, when, how?" Lea stuttered._

"_Because I'm sorry for everything and I know it doesn't make up for it but I am. I don't know why I did it I just well I… I love you."_

"_You did this to tell me you love me?" She almost had tears in her eyes._

"_Can you think of a better reason?" He asked wiping the single tear that ran down her face off with his thumb._

"_No, no I can't."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Nathan Scott passes to Lucas Scott who passes to Skills Taylor. He shoots, and it's good! Ravens win 57-52!" Mouth's voice filled Lea's car as she was heading home. Another amazing night with Chris, Ravens won another game, things were looking up in Lea's life. _Maybe the radio was wrong last time, it can't be right all the time right?_ She thought then asked her question again. 

"Oh wise radio how does Chris really feel about me?" This time her answer was much more to her liking.

_If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in,  
And how you're gonna be something. _

If I could be your first real heartache,  
I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your heroin.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was dull, Lea got together the few things she had at Haley and Brooke's apartment and prepared to move back in with Chris. She told the group she's found an apartment for herself and would be leaving that night. The three girls had a final little get together and although Haley and Brooke were happy to get their apartment back to themselves they were sad to see Lea leave. 

Knock-Knock

Chris opened the door to reveal a slightly disheveled looking but otherwise happy Lea.

"Sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I told the girls I was leaving and they wanted to have one last dinner together."

"It's ok babe." Chris smiled as he took her bag and brought it inside.

"Ya but I feel bad, I'm like really late." She looked at the clock which read 11:19pm "Oh god I'm like over four hours late! I'm so sorry!" Lea began begging for forgiveness and half expected Chris to hit her for being late.

"Babe I told you it's ok, I understand, but if you want to make it up to me feel free." Chris offered suggestively as he pulled her in close to him.

Lea, who was at a loss for words, responded to his suggestion with a passionate kiss.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Chris said as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh my god! Chris! Put me down! Chris!" Lea demanded playfully as he carried her to the back bedroom.

"Ok." He said simply and dropped her on the bed.

* * *

"Wow Barbie you look exhausted." Brooke stated directing her attention to Lea as opposed to the teacher. 

"Yea I just couldn't sleep."

_That's not a lie I couldn't. I was busy doing something else. _Lea smiled at the memory.

"You ok, something wrong?" Brooke looked concerned.

"Miss Davis is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked finally having enough of the interruptions.

"Uh no I was just making sure Lea was ok."

"Well do so on your own time Miss Davis."

"Yes ma'am sorry for the interruption it won't happen again." Brooke smiled politely and kept that promise for all of twenty minutes.

"So seriously what kept you up?" Brooke asked returning to the conversation as if it hadn't been interrupted.

"Nothing important I just wasn't tired I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yea"

"Ok well anyway Nathan's been asking about you a lot."

"What, why?"

"I think he wants to get back together with you now that you got rid of that scum bag Chris Keller." Lea slightly winced when Brooke said Chris' name.

"Oh."

"Oh? Hotshot wants to get back together with you and you say oh? You're as bad as Luke."

"Well I don't know I mean I don't know if getting back together with him is such a good idea."

"Miss Austin? Please come to the front of the room."

Lea reluctantly got up.

"Ok now share with the class what is so important."

"Well Brooke here was just telling me how my ex-boyfriend is trying to get back in my pants."

* * *

"You both got detention?" Nathan laughed. After returning to Chris' from school Lea had called him. 

"Yea, Brooke's kind of pissed but I thought it was hilarious."

"What exactly did you say to piss off the teacher?"

"Uh well something about sleeping with my ex-boyfriend?"

"And would that ex be me?" They were starting to get flirty again and Nathan liked that.

"Maybe." Lea giggled then heard the front door close. "Hey I got to go but I'll call you later ok?"

"Yea no problem." Lea hung up quickly when Chris walked into the room.

"Who was that?" Chris asked coming into the room.

"Haley." Lea lied. "I'm going to get a quick shower. Want to join me?"

"I wish but I have some stuff to do before we go out tonight."

"Oh ok." Lea said a little disappointed then went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Chris quickly picked up her cell phone and checked her received calls.

_Brooke Davis_

_6:45am 11/2/07_

_00:01:32_

Seeing her last call was early that morning he checked her dialed calls.

_Nathan Scott_

_2:58pm 11/2/07_

_00:09:34_


	9. When the World Caves In

* * *

Chapter Nine: When the World Caves In

* * *

The past week had gone exceedingly well in Lea's opinion. After moving back in with Chris Sunday their relationship was better then it ever was. Her and Nathan seemed to being doing well also, though she never brought up Chris around him or Nathan around Chris. She'd also fallen into a pattern with Nathan, she'd always call him after school around three to just talk. They had finally reached that place, the one where they were great friends and he wasn't acting like a jealous ex-boyfriend. Unbeknownst to Lea Chris was fully aware of her pattern with Nathan, and he wasn't going to let it continue much longer. 

It was Monday and he was waiting for her to return from school. She showed up around 2:30pm as usual and went directly to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Hey babe." He said after he'd snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped.

"What are you doing home?" Lea asked after catching her breath.

"What, trying to hide something from me?" Chris wasn't joking but Lea didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yes I have another lover I need to call." Lea said dramatically. He immediately let go of her. She turned around to face him. "What? I was joking."

"I can't tell." The anger in his eyes was evident, much like how it had been the first night he'd hit her.

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't answer her, instead he walked over to her purse and started going through it.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded as she walked over to where he was and grabbed her purse out of his hand. It didn't matter to him though he'd gotten what he was looking for, her cell phone.

"Let's just see who you've been talking to lately. Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and oh look Nathan AGAIN." He called off looking through both her received and dialed calls.

"So what they're my friends." She said grabbing her phone from him.

"Yes Brooke and Haley are your friends NATHAN however is your EX-BOYFRIEND."

"Oh my god? Seriously? I dated Nathan Scott? Thank you for informing me! I don't know what I would have done had I not known."

"Look…"

"No you look, you promised me you'd changed. You know what Chris if you have I can't tell. Same old Chris, same old bullshit."

"Oh come on Lea, people never change and you know it. You knew I'd never change and yet you came back anyway. Face it babe you like things the way they are, you're a masochist."

"Fuck you Chris! You're wrong, a masochist would stay, and maybe there was a time when I would, but not anymore. I'm done. God I can't believe I came back for this shit." Lea scolded herself as she walked passed Chris and towards the front door. He quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"If you actually think I'd let you leave again you're sadly mistaken." He told her as he pulled her close to him.

"Chris it isn't your choice anymore. Now let me go!" Lea demanded trying to break free from his ever tightening grip.

"Or what?" He was mocking her and she'd finally had enough. She swiftly rammed her elbow into his stomach. Unfortunately for her, he didn't let go of her left arm, it fact her 'attack' seemingly made his grip tighter.

"You bitch!" He sneered after he'd caught his breath. "Your going to regret that!" He spun her around to face him and for the first time in her life Lea was afraid of what Chris would do.

* * *

Peyton sat alone in her room drawing. She wasn't quite sure what the picture was going to be just yet. She'd only started it twenty minutes ago but she had a feeling it was going to be something to do with Lea. The loud shriek of her cell phone brought her attention away from the drawing. 

"Yea?"

"Hey P. Sawyer!"

"Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"I was wondering, do you have Barbie's new house number? I can't get a hold of her."

"Actually no, she never gave me the new number or the address come to think of it."

"Me either and I asked Tutorgirl too she doesn't have it either."

"Did you try calling her cell?"

"Yea, no answer."

"Maybe she is asleep?"

"Peyton it's five in the afternoon, she isn't asleep!"

"Ok fine maybe she is avoiding you!" Peyton said sarcastically.

"What? Why? I haven't…" Brooke whined.

"I was just joking Brooke."

"Oh. Well maybe you should try calling her?"

"She isn't avoiding you. You can call her, you're the one that needs, wait what did you want her for again?"

"I kind of skipped class today and I needed to know what we did but that's so not the point here. Please just call her for me?"

"Fine."

* * *

Lea sat in the bathtub crying. The water was hot enough to turn her skin a bright shade of pink and she'd been in there for at least an hour, she thought anyway. After her fight with Chris he'd let her 'clean herself up'. She'd scrubbed off all the blood and was now still trying to scrub off the feeling of him on her. When that didn't work she began sobbing quietly, she didn't want him to hear her as he was just in the bedroom pretending that nothing ever happened, as if they were a completely happy couple. Her body tensed as she heard, what sounded like, him walking towards the bathroom. Silently she prayed for something, anything, to keep him from coming in. Thankfully her prayers were answered when she heard her cell phone go off. He turned his attention from the bathroom to the bed where it was laying. Sitting completely still Lea strained to hear the conversation.

* * *

Peyton hung up the phone in shock. Chris Keller had answered Lea's cell phone. _Why? Was she seeing him again? Maybe that's why she didn't give anyone her new address or phone number. Was it possible she was living with Chris again?_ Peyton immediately picked up her phone and called Brooke back. 

"Hello?"

"Has Lea said anything to you about Chris lately?"

"Huh? Uh no? Why?" Brooke asked very confused.

"Because I just called her and Chris answered."

"What?!"

"Yea, that would be my reaction."

"Maybe it wasn't him?" Brooke asked trying to convince herself as well as Peyton.

"It was him Brooke." Peyton said grimly.

* * *

Chris walked back into the bedroom where Lea was laying on her side facing the wall. He walked over to her silently and sat down on her side of the bed. He lightly, yet possessively, stroked her check. She flinched but didn't try to stop him or even look at him.

"Don't be like that babe. You brought this on yourself."


	10. Does Justice Ever Find You

* * *

Chapter Ten: Does Justice Ever Find You

* * *

Haley had decided to run by Chris' apartment to pick up her last demo. 

Knock-Knock

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Chris asked coming outside and closing the door behind him.

"Oh well sorry to drop by unannounced but I was just wondering if I could get my last demo?"

"Uh yea sure. Just hold on a minute." He said quickly then went inside and closed the door.

_He's being even creepier then usual_, Haley thought. He emerged a minute later with the demo.

"Here." He said handing it to her quickly. "Sorry I can't chat but I am very busy." He went back inside as Haley stood there confused.

"Uh thanks." She said sarcastically to herself as she walked away.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks everyone noticed Lea had become more and more of a recluse. Instead of going to all the games and spending most of her time with Peyton, Haley, and Brooke she hadn't attending any games and never wanted to go anywhere with anyone. It seemed the only reason she left, wherever it was she was staying, was to come to school. Peyton and Brooke had told Haley their suspicions about Chris and in turn Haley had informed them of Chris' stranger behavior when she picked up the demo. 

"Maybe we should tell the guys?" Brooke thought aloud.

"NO!" Peyton and Haley said simultaneously.

"Do you know what Nathan would do if he found out she was dating Chris again? Not only would be heart broken but he'd probably never talk to her again, not to mention what he'd do to Chris." Haley explained.

"What about Lucas? Maybe he could help." Brooke offered.

"No, too much of a chance he'd do something to Chris or tell Nathan." Peyton said.

"Well maybe we should just talk to her and see what exactly is going on." Haley suggested.

"Yea maybe her being all to herself isn't even about Chris." Brooke cheerfully stated. Both Haley and Peyton looked to her as if she'd made an obviously stupid comment. "What it's possible."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas spent Saturday afternoon at the river court playing one on one. After two games, which each had one once, they sat down on the bench facing the court. 

"Did you ever ask her?" Lucas asked after Nathan sat down.

"Ask who what?" Nathan asked very confused.

"Lea. Did you say anything to her about you two?"

"No, I was going to but I haven't really seen much of her lately. In fact the only time I ever see her now is in history and she doesn't really talk to anyone and more just draws and writes in a notebook."

"You think maybe something is wrong?"

"Obviously but it doesn't look like she is willing to talk about it."

"What do you think _it_ is?"

"That's the problem. I have no idea."

* * *

It had been one month since Chris' _property_ had willingly returned to him, three weeks since he'd beaten her so bad she thought she'd die, and two weeks since she'd had finally given up and just done whatever he'd wanted. 

Most of the bruises had healed. The only ones that remained now were on her wrists. Those were from his nightly need to prove his dominance over her.

She didn't cry anymore. It was her own fault for going back to him, for believing his lies, and for being stupid enough to actually think he'd changed.

Lea had also stopped talking to her friends. She had no excuse for her recent change in behavior, so instead of lying she just avoided them all together. She had no classes with Peyton, Haley, or Lucas but she was finding it increasingly hard to avoid Nathan and Brooke as she had English with Brooke and History with Nathan.

* * *

"Hey Lea." Nathan whispered after the teacher had turned his back to the students to write something on the board. She tried to pretend she didn't hear him over her iPod, which was only barely auditable. "Lea." He whispered a little louder this time. Quietly she turned her iPod up so she couldn't hear him. "Lea!" He whispered as loud as possible without the teacher hearing him. To make sure he had her attention this time he also hit her desk. She jumped. 

"What!?" She whispered ripping the headphone from her ear.

"What is with you?!" He asked irritated.

"Nothing!" She said putting the headphone back in her ear, her way of signifying that the conversation was over. Nathan thought differently, this conversation was far from over. He reached over and took the iPod from her lap.

"There now you'll stop ignoring me. Something is wrong! I know you, so just tell me what it is." Nathan demanded. It was becoming harder for him to stay quiet.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Lea said then raised her hand trying to get the teachers attention.

"I want this to be my business! It's about you and sucks for you but I care! I just want to help you. Lea, I love you!" Thankfully the teacher called on her so she wouldn't have to respond to his shocking revelation.

"Can I go to the bathroom, please?" She asked urgently, then got a pass and left.

Nathan sat dumbfounded. He hadn't expected to tell her he loved her, but most girls reactions to an 'I love you' from Nathan Scott wasn't to run away.

* * *

Lea didn't return to history, instead she cried in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes of second period, then went to third. 

Third period, otherwise known as study hall, was as usual, uneventful. Lea's mind filled with thoughts of Nathan and his confession.

After the class had ended Lea was one of the last students to leave the classroom. She walked out of the classroom and directly into Nathan.

"We need to talk." Nathan said after a few seconds. She started to protest but a pleading look from his eyes made her stop.

"Alright. Can you give me a ride home? We can talk then." Lea suggested.

"Yea, come on." Nathan said walking to the student parking lot.

"I meant after school." Lea said as Nathan kept walking. "What about last period?"

"What about it?"

* * *

Brooke looked around the classroom for Lea. When the bell rang to start class and Lea still wasn't there she got worried. So after five minutes of trying to remember if Lea was even at school today she texted Peyton to ask her. About a minute later Brooke phone vibrated in her pocket. 

_Yea saw her leave with Nathan like 5 min ago_

Brooke smiled. It was about time Hotshot and Barbie got back together.


	11. Is There Any Net Left To Break Our Fall

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Is There Any Net Left To Break Our Fall

* * *

Lea and Nathan sat in the car silently as they approached the address she given to him. She hadn't actually given him Chris' address, no that would be stupid. She'd given him the address of an apartment complex about five minutes away from Chris', which they were getting close to so Nathan finally spoke up. 

"So Lea what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just been busy."

"Oh come on Lea if you're going to lie at least make it believable." Nathan said as he passed the complex and kept driving.

"Nathan! What the fuck? You just passed by…"

"I know were going to my house." Nathan said matter of factly as he cut her off.

"No we are not!"

"What are you going to do babe, jump out of the car?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't call me babe! And let me out I don't want to go to your house." Lea shouted. Nathan was a little confused by her rejection of the nickname. She had never minded it before. Instead of saying anything he just ignored it for now.

"I want to know what is going on, and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Yea well we don't always get what we want, do we?"

"Maybe most people don't but you know me Lea I always do and apparently the only way that's going to happen is if we go to my house to talk."

"Why your house?"

"You can't throw me out of my own house if you don't want to answer my questions."

* * *

After the final bell rang Lucas went to meet with Brooke before practice. 

"Hey Boyfriend." Brooke squealed.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas greeted her with a kiss.

"And so the make-out fest begins." Peyton laughed as she joined the two next to Brooke's car. After breaking the kiss Brooke playfully slapped Peyton's arm.

"Hey, if Jake were out here we would say the same thing about you two."

"Speaking of where is he, and Nathan for that matter." Lucas asking now noticing that neither were there.

"Well Jake was going to go turn something in then probably go straight to practice, Nathan on the other hand…." Peyton let her voice trail off as Brooke started giggling.

"What? What did I miss?" Lucas asked very confused.

"P. Sawyer here saw Hotshot and Barbie leave after third period." Brooke said putting in her two cents.

"I guess he finally did it."

"DID WHAT?!" Peyton and Brooke asked.

"Nathan wanted to get back together with her so I guess he finally asked her."

"Ha! You owe me a twenty P. Sawyer!" Brooke said holding her hand out.

* * *

Lea was lying naked in Nathan arms when she realized the time. It was almost two and Chris would be expecting her home in thirty minutes. She started to get up and head for the shower. 

"Where you going babe?" Nathan asked lazily. Lea cringed slightly at the use of the nickname, thankfully Nathan didn't notice.

"Just going to get a shower."

Nathan smiled. When that had first arrived at his house she had been unwilling to even look at him. Then after a heated argument turned into very rough passionate sex Lea ended up in Nathan arms, right where she belonged in his opinion. As she crossed the room he watched her hips sway, he loved that after sex glow she seemed to have. Then his heart dropped when he noticed the bruises on her wrists. Why hadn't he noticed them before? _Maybe they weren't there before. Oh god then that means I… _Nathan thought silently. He felt horrible, not realizing he'd been so rough with her. He quickly got up, threw on his boxers and a pair of gym shorts over them, and went into the kitchen.

Lea finished her shower in about ten minutes. After stepping into the bedroom and realizing Nathan wasn't there she smelled something coming from the kitchen. _Oh god he is going to want me to stay. _Lea thought. As much as she wanted to stay the cons defiantly outweighed the pros. There would be no way for her to explain coming home late to Chris. With this in mind she walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hey I made us breakfast." Nathan smiled then added. "I know it's like two or something but you know just for old times sake."

"Nathan I… I'd love to." Maybe the cons outweighed the pros but at least she could have some happiness before she returned to hell. Nathan finished fixing their plates then set them down and sat across from her. Memories of their relationship came flooding back to Lea. Every morning for six months he would make her breakfast. It wasn't always something fancy. More often then not it was strawberry pop-tarts heated for exactly twenty seconds in the microwave and a glass of ice cold milk. That was her favorite. Sundays were nice too though, he always made eggs and bacon with some sort of potato. Lea loved potatoes. When she thought about it leaving him probably wasn't the best idea. For all his faults, which she realized now there were only very few, he was a great person. Most people wouldn't think of Nathan Scott as caring loving boyfriend who made breakfast every morning but that's who he was, even if he didn't really show it in public.

"Lea are you ok?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Uh yea." Lea said being brought back to reality. "I was just thinking about us."

The concern in Nathan's voice evaporated. "So is there an us now?" He asked hopefully. Lea desperately wanted to say yes, but she couldn't.

"Nathan I can't I…"

"Why can't you?! I don't understand you Lea. I love you! Isn't that what you wanted! Isn't that why you left in the first place because you thought I didn't love you? Well I do Lea, I love you! And yet you still don't want to be with me? So what is it now? What am I doing wrong this time?"

"Nathan it's not you…"

"Oh don't give me that it's not you it's me bullshit! Tell me the truth Lea!"

"I would if you would fucking let me talk!"

They were both silent for a minute while Lea decided to tell Nathan everything.

"I went back to Chris…"


	12. There's Nothing Here Worth Saving

* * *

Chapter Twelve: There's Nothing Here Worth Saving

* * *

"How stupid are you?!" Nathan asked after she'd finished telling him the whole story. 

"What?" Lea asked, her face laced with hurt and confusion.

"I can't believe you lied to me, to all of us the entire time! We're your friends Lea!"

"Nathan, I'm sorry!" Lea pleaded. "It was a mistake, I realize that now."

"A little late don't you think?"

Lea's begging turn to anger. "Why are you being such an asshole about this. I knew I shouldn't have told _you_ anything!" She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? Back to Chris?" He sneered. Lea stopped, where was she going? It was after three, she was late and had no excuse to tell Chris, none that he would believe anyway. Staying with Nathan was no longer a viable option but going back to Chris' apartment didn't seem safe.

"Let me answer that for you. You're NOT going back to him!" Nathan said interrupting her thought process. He got up and walked over to stand between her and the door.

"Since when…" Lea began to protest.

"Since right now! And I don't care if you don't like it! It's for your own good, which you obviously don't seem to care about."

Nathan's rant was interrupted by Lea's cell phone. Digging through her purse she found it and looked at the caller ID. It was Chris.

* * *

After calling Lea's cell phone for the fifth time and still reaching the voicemail, he threw his phone at the wall, it shattered. It was almost four thirty, he'd been calling for over an hour and she hadn't answered. _Is she ignoring my calls? No she isn't that stupid._ Chris thought as he paced the length of his apartment. His pacing was interrupted by a knock at the door. _Better be that bitch_ he thought as he crossed the room to answer the door. He was right, opening the door revealed Lea but she was stand next to somebody. 

"Nathan Scott. What do you want?" Chris had barely enough time to finish the sentence before Nathan's fist hit his jaw.

"First, to do that." Nathan said rubbing his fist while Chris picked himself up off the ground. Nathan then nudged Lea forward so they could both enter the apartment. "Other then that we are just here to get Lea's stuff." He then turned his attention to Lea. "Get what you want and let's go." Nathan ordered. Lea immediately went to the back bedroom.

"You really think she'll stay away for good this time?" Chris grinned after he'd picked himself up off the floor.

"I know she will, I will make sure of it." Nathan said as he walked over to the hallway blocking any attempts Chris might have tried to get to Lea. Nathan stood there sending Chris a glare that would kill Santa Claus while Chris went about acting as if neither he nor Lea were even there. "You have a lot of fucking nerve Keller." Nathan said to Chris who was on standing in the kitchen drinking a beer.

Chris ignored him.

"You don't even care what you did to her do you?"

"I didn't do anything to her that she didn't deserve."

Luckily for Chris Lea emerged from the bedroom and stopped Nathan from punching him again.

"Come on Nathan lets go." Lea said heading towards the front door.

"See you soon babe." Chris called from the kitchen. Lea cringed at the nickname but kept walking, she hadn't look at him or talking to him the whole time she was there and she wasn't going to now.

* * *

"So are you ok?" Peyton asked Lea. The entire group had gathered at Nathan's. Lucas was downstairs calming Nathan down and trying to convince him not to go back and kill Chris. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were in what was to be Lea room comforting her as she retold the horrors of her relationship with Chris. 

"Yea, thanks to jackass downstairs."

"Hey was just trying to help you hun." Haley said defending Nathan.

"But he was doing it again."

"It?" The girls asked.

"Being all Nathany and not in a good way. The whole I am the man you will listen to me cause I am right Nathan."

"But he was right about this." Brooke chimed in.

"Yes Brooke I am aware, I just don't like how he made me feel fucking inferior while proving his point."

"Sorry about that, I was just really angry." Nathan said appearing in the doorway.

"And that's our cue to get out." Peyton said dragging Brooke out with the help of Haley.

"I really am sorry Lea, honestly, you know how I get when I am really pissed." Nathan said as he came over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Yea unfortunately I do know. Nathan I don't think it's a good idea that I stay here."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to lead you on into thinking there could be an us again when there obviously can't."

"What because I said some things that I didn't even mean?!"

"But you said them, you haven't changed Nathan." Lea said as she got up to leave.

"Wait Lea please at least stay here. I won't expect anything from you I promise. But at least give me a chance to prove that I have and will change more if need be."

"I'll think about it."


	13. I'm Singing This One

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: I'm Singing This One

* * *

The next week went extremely well for Lea. Chris hadn't tried to contact her and staying at Nathan wasn't as bad as she originally anticipated. He was being very sweet and considerate, something very un Nathan like. 

It was Sunday morning and Lea smelled something coming from the kitchen. She went downstairs to find Nathan making bacon, eggs, and hash browns. _He really is trying. He hasn't even said anything well Nathany all week _she thought as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." Nathan greeted her as he pushed the scrambled eggs around in the pan.

"Morning." She said somewhat distracted. When she agreed to give him a second chance she wasn't expecting him to go all out.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just still a little groggy." She semi-lied.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Of course." She said sitting down at the breakfast bar with a DUH tone in her voice.

"Still nothing out of Keller?" Nathan asked calmly a few minutes later.

"Nothing." Lea said wanting to move on quickly with the conversation.

"You should really go to the cops or something about this Lea." Nathan said trying to convince her not for the first time this week.

"Nathan," Lea began with a sigh. "we've been over this. I really just want to move on ok I don't want to see him again. I don't care what he does as long as it doesn't involve me. If I go to the cops I will just have to see him again and there is no guarantee that he wouldn't get away with it anyway. Look I promised you that if he tried to contact me or anything like that I would tell you, and I will keep that promise but other then that I want NOTHING to do with him. Now can we please drop this?"

"Yea." Nathan said relenting.

They finished breakfast in silence.

* * *

"So is the Scott charm working?" Brooke asked Nathan as they walked down the hallway to first period, math. 

"Well not really. I mean we're pretty close again but only platonically. I don't know if she'll ever take me back." Nathan admitted.

"Seriously, why?"

"Apparently I haven't changed."

"But you have."

"Huh?"

"What you just said, you don't know if she'll take you back as opposed to the old Nathan saying something like I don't know when she will come back to me."

"That's the same point in different words."

"Exactly, but what you said today gives her a choice and treats her like a person where as the second makes her sound like your property. See the difference?"

Nathan thought about it for a minute. "I was a jackass." He realized.

"Yep, you were. But you can change that, you have a second chance. Make the best of it." Brooke said walking ahead of him and into the classroom.

**

* * *

One Week Later:**

"Happy birthday Lea!" Nathan said coming up from behind her. Lea closed her locker turned to him and smiled. Over the past two weeks they had gotten very close again. Peyton and Brooke were betting about their relationship again. Peyton gave them at least three weeks before they got back together, Brooke on the other hand was betting on a week or less. So far it looked as if Peyton was going to win.

"My birthday isn't until Saturday, it's only Thursday." Lea informed Nathan as they began to walk to history class.

"I know but I have to give you your present now so you can be ready by Saturday."

"Ummm, ok?" Lea looked very confused. Nathan handed her a white envelope with her name on it. She looked at it strangely for a second then turned it over and opened it revealing tickets to the Fall Out Boy concert in Wilmington that Saturday. After the momentary shock wore off Lea threw her arms around Nathan.

"OH MY GOD! Thank You!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly. Then without thinking about it she kissed him. It wasn't a small peck on the cheek either. Nathan at first didn't move, he was too stunned. He expected her to be happy but he definitely didn't expect this. It didn't take him long to respond though, after taking a second to realize this wasn't a dream, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. The warning bell rang and they unwillingly pulled apart. Lea looked into his eyes for a second then playfully said, "I'd forgotten how good you are at that."

* * *

The rest of Thursday was rather uneventful as was the school day Friday. Friday afternoon Peyton, Haley, and Brooke picked Lea up to go shopping for an outfit to wear for the concert. 

"What about this?" Brooke asked, bringing in a poofy, pink dress.

"She's isn't going to a grand ball Brooke, she's going to a rock concert." Peyton said completely disgusted by the dress.

"NO PINK!" Lea called from inside one of the dressing rooms.

"How? You can't even see it!" Brooke said.

"No pink, no poof, no dress!"

Peyton and Haley laughed while Brooke stormed off to put the dress back.

"Honestly Lea, how did you know it was a pink poofy dress?" Haley asked.

"I saw Brooke looking at it when we came in, I knew it'd be the first thing she'd pick out." Lea said coming out of the dressing room in a lavender halter top and a black denim skirt.

"Ohhh, Hotshot will love it!" Brooke said returning and joining the group in awe of the outfit. Lea blushed.

"I'm not trying to impress Nathan, Brooke." Lea lied. She received glares from the trio. "What I'm not!" She said trying to conceal a smile.

"Yea, and I'm married to John Lennon." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Isn't he dead?" Brooke asked.

"It was sarcasm, Brooke."

"Oh."

The entire group laughed at Brooke stupidity, even Brooke herself.

After a few minutes the laughter died down and the quartet paid for the outfit and some jewelry and left.

* * *

The next day Nathan and Lea arrived in Wilmington around five, giving them three hours until the concert started. They checked into their hotel room, which Lea was surprised had TWO queen size beds. She had half expected Nathan to pull the whole, 'opps, they must have messed up the room reservations', not that she would have minded. She missed sharing a bed with Nathan. Her face turned bright red at the thought, she quickly tried to push them to the back of her mind. 

"I'm going to get a shower and get ready." Lea said heading towards the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm going out to get us something to eat." Nathan left shortly after she went into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later Nathan returned to the hotel room with a bouquet of roses and some Chinese take out. Lea was still in the bathroom with the door shut, though he could tell by the sounds of her drying her hair she was almost done. He took this opportunity to pull the small table, that was in the corner of the room, into the center and set up a little romantic dinner. As a final touch he placed the roses in her chair.

"So Nathan, what do…" Lea's voice trailed off as she came out of the bathroom and saw the display in front of her.

"Happy birthday."


	14. Broken Arms An' Broken Noses

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Broken Arms An' Broken Noses

* * *

It was beautiful, Lea thought, too bad it brought back all those memories of Chris. She hesitated for the briefest moment but Nathan saw it. She quickly tried to hide it as shock. 

"Wow Nathan this is amazing." She choked out. Nathan tried to ignore her reservation.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you." He smiled, walked over and put his hand under her chin, raising her head so she was looking into his eyes. Her heart was racing, partly from the excitement of the moment and partly because this was the exact set up Chris had done to get her back. _And next comes…_

"I love you." Nathan said then kissed her. Lea tried desperately to tell herself that this was Nathan, he wasn't Chris, and he wouldn't hurt her. In the end the memories of that night, more then a month ago, were too much. She pulled away from him and ran into the bathroom, but before she had a chance to close and locked the door he ran in after her.

"Lea?! What's wrong?" He asked extremely confused.

"It's the s-same, everythings same, you going-going to be j-just like him." Lea said in between sobs.

"Him? Chris? What are you talking about?"

"The dinner and everything is the same," Lea said after taking a second to regain her composure. "I know you didn't mean to but it just reminded…"

"I'm not him, I promise." He said wiping tears from her face.

* * *

"You so owe me twenty P. Sawyer!" 

"They aren't together Brooke!"

"They went to the concert TOGETHER!"

"But they aren't dating!"

"YET!"

* * *

It took Nathan thirty minutes to calm Lea down. It was decided that the 'little romantic table for two' was a bad idea so instead they both sat on Nathan's bed and eat take out Chinese. 

"If you can handle it, I have another surprise for you." Nathan said reaching into his bag. He pulled out a white envelope with her name on it. It looked exactly like the one he used to give her the tickets. That's because it was, she opened the envelope and pulled out the tickets.

"Uh, Nathan?"

"Oh crap, sorry!" He said reaching in his bag again and pulling out another white envelope. He took the ticket holding one back from her and handed her the new one. Lea opened this one to reveal two backstage passes.

"WOW! Oh my god! How?"

"Well I am just amazing I guess."

* * *

Lea believed she'd finally gone crazy. She had thought she'd seen Chris twice at the concert which turned out to only be two guys that barely even looked like Chris. That aside the concert was amazing in Lea's opinion. Fall Out Boy was incredible and now she was looking forward to meeting the band. Walking nervously with Nathan down the hall she realized her mouth was dry. 

"Nathan? Can you get me soda?" Lea said when they had reached the dressing room door.

"Yea, no problem. Don't go in without me."

"I won't." Lea said and waited. They band hadn't come back stage yet anyway.

Someone caught her eye, he was the only other person in the hallway and he looked like Chris. Lea tried to ignore him figuring again that she was just paranoid. When he started walking towards her she got a little uncomfortable. _He's just walking down the hall, he'll pass me and everyone will go on with life, its not even Chris, you're just paranoid._ Lea tried to convince herself. It became increasingly hard to believe that as he got close then finally stop in front of her.

"Hey babe." He said using his body to pin her between himself and the wall. Lea closed her eyes and silently begged herself to wake up. "Happy to see me?" He asked as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Chris…" Lea attempted a ragged protest.

"Shhhhh." He then covered her mouth with his. Lea who was until that moment frozen in fear, finally built up enough courage to push him off of her. Realizing again that they were the only two in the hallway she decided 'run like hell' was a good option. She didn't get very far. He caught up with her quickly, grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall. He muffed her painful scream with his hand.

"Don't make me hurt you anymore then I have to." Chris said reaching to her left and opening the door to an empty dressing room. Within a few seconds he'd pushed her into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Please, Chris." Lea begged. His response was a hard slap across her face. The blow, not unexpected, still knocked her to the ground. She tried to back away from him, no such luck. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back up to him.

"It was stupid of you to get Nathan, of all people, involved in our business." Chris talked to her as if she were a little child.

"I'm sorry, please.." Her plea was interrupted but her own scream as Chris pulled her hair harder.

"Don't lie to me bitch. You're not sorry, not yet."

He removed his grip from her hair and again hit her, only this time he immediately joined her on the ground, pinning her wrists above her head.

* * *

Nathan returned to the now empty hallway where he'd left Lea. His heart dropped when she wasn't there. _Maybe she went to the bathroom?_ He thought though he knew she wouldn't have just left, she would have wait for him to come back so this exact thing wouldn't happen. He thought for a second trying to think of a reason she would just up and leave. A scream from somewhere down the hall broke him from his thoughts. Nathan took off in the direction of the sound. After trying two doors and finding nothing he was beginning to worry. Whom ever hadn't screamed again, was it possible he'd just thought he'd heard it? Then he heard it again, this one was much more muffed but he was only stand about ten feet from the door. 

When he opened the door he exploded with rage. There in the center of the room a shirtless Chris was on top of Lea pinning her down. She on the other hand only had on a pair of black lace panties. Chris, who was obviously angry at the interruption, flew off Lea and attempted to attack Nathan. Bad idea. Nathan's fist forcefully connected with Chris' face. The sound of his nose breaking could be heard followed by blood running down his face. Nathan continued his attack until someone, who had apparently also heard Lea's screams, pulled him off of Chris. That someone turned out to be Pete Wentz of Fall Out Boy.

"Hey man don't worry about him he isn't getting up but I think you should go check on her." Pete told Nathan referring to Lea who was now huddled in the corner crying and trying to cover herself with her ripped clothes.

Without having to be told twice Nathan quickly went over to Lea. In the process of walking over to her he took off his shirt and when he reached her he handed it to her so she could have something to cover herself with. After putting it on she threw her arms around him and cried uncontrollably into his shoulder.


	15. And Eveything is Perfect

**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: And Everything is Perfect**

* * *

**

**Two Years Later:**

It had taken Lea a while to trust anyone again, but she finally had. She no longer looked around the corner for Chris. She no longer feared that when someone tapped her she turn around to see Chris. Most of her fears subsided three months after Chris' attack, when he'd been sentenced to four to five years. He would have to do a least 80 percent, flat time, before he would even be considered for parole, and that thought comforted Lea.

Nathan spent a considerable amount of time on winning Lea's trust back. It had taken a little more then six months after the incident before they were officially together again, though Lea lived with Nathan the entire time. Now her birthday approached again, and Nathan wanted to do something to remind her that this day was all about her not about what Chris had tried to do to her, two years ago.

"So what's the plan?" Lucas asked his younger brother after they'd finished a game of one on one at the river court.

"Surprise party, probably at our apartment."

"You know she hates surprises." Lucas pointed out.

"Yes, but she will like this one." Nathan said defending his choice of celebration.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I have this."

* * *

"I think he forgot my birthday!" Lea whined while they walked into the movie theater. 

"He didn't forget, maybe he's just planning something special." Peyton said.

"Yea, like a surprise." Brooke interjected.

"I hate surprises." Lea said flatly. Behind her Haley, Peyton, and Brooke gave each other worried glances.

* * *

"So is everything ready?" Nathan asked Lucas for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

"YES! Nathan everything is ready. RELAX!" Lucas said sternly.

"I am relaxed!" Nathan said looking around nervously. "Wait! Where is the cake?"

"In the fridge like you asked." Karen said coming out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Ms. Roe." Nathan said politely.

Nathan's jumpy, nervous, ANNOYING, behavior continued for the next fifteen minutes. It came to a head when his cell phone rang and he literally fell out of his chair. Lucas and the rest of the group tried to stifle their laughs.

"Yea?" Nathan answered, nervously of course.

"Hey." Came a whisper from the other end. "We'll be there in less then two minutes."

"Ok." He said then hung up.

"They'll be here in less then two minutes!" He called out to the group, to which everyone immediately went to their places in the room to hide.

"Jesus, why is it so dark? It's the middle of the freakin afternoon!" Lea said as she felt around for the light switch. Finally finding it see was greeted by a very loud.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

It was around nine that night and the party was coming to a close, after raging on for at least five hours. Nathan stood up and the middle of the room and thanked everyone for coming then decided now was the time. 

"Ok, like I said I want to thank everyone for coming and especially Ms. Roe, who cooked all the food." Nathan thanked her then turned his attention to Lea. "I have one last present for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. "Ok so I'm not good at the whole speech thing but here goes. Lea I love you, and you make me happier then I have ever been in my entire life. I feel like the luckiest man alive, I fell in love with one of my best friends. Basically what I am trying to say is," He got down on one knee. "Lea Elizabeth Austin, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Lea managed to get out before bursting into tears.

* * *

After the congratulations and applause died down Brooke walked over to Peyton who was sitting at the breakfast bar. 

"Hundred bucks, P. Sawyer." Brooke said holding out her hand.

Reluctantly Peyton reached in her wallet and pulled out the money. Before handing her the money she made another bet.

"Two hundred says their first two kids happen within the first three years of marriage."


End file.
